


Permafrost

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks (Band), Howard Devoto - Fandom, Linder Sterling - Fandom, Magazine - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Inspired, Inspired by Music, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Howard and Linder meet up at a party, and when everything clicks, they decide to go back to Howard's place. They are in the midst of amazing sex when Howard does something that surprises Linder, and soon Howard's sinister side comes out.





	Permafrost

**Author's Note:**

> This song was written after one of my favorite Magazine songs, called "Permafrost." The chorus goes, "As the day drops dead/At the place where we're lost/I will drug you and fuck you/On the permafrost"

It was supposed to be an innocent one night stand. Howard and Linder had met at a party, and immediately something clicked between them. As each drank their intoxicating beverage of choice, and the night wore on, they began to kiss and touch, until someone shouted for them to get a room.

"Mm..Linder, you hear that? Someone suggested what I've been thinking all night." Howard kissed her again, his pulse racing, cock twitching.

"We should!" Linder replied. She too, was turned on, a furnace between her thighs, her inner folds slick with her arousal. 

"My place is not that far, let's go there, I can hardly stand to be in these trousers a minute longer. He whispered in her ear. She placed a hand on his crotch, and it felt as if he has a steel rod hiding in there. 

Grabbing her hand, they moved, quickly, a feverish lust over taking each of their bodies! In the taxi, they palmed each other's crotches as a tease, each trying ever so hard not to cry out. The cabbie thought it strange they were so quiet, but he didn't question them.

When they reached Howard's flat, he paid and, once again, they moved quickly to the door, where Howard fumbled with his keys. Once inside, Howard shut the door and locked it. He guided her to the bedroom where they pulled off their clothes as if they were on fire!

Naked and fully aroused, Linder's perky breasts had pink hard nipples, and she slid a finger in her slit, and stuck it into Howard's eager mouth.

"So fucking sweet, girl, your cunt is like honey." Howard stated. 

"Lay back, and let me lap at it!" Howard didn't have to ask twice. She did just as Howard asked, and he buried his face in her hot wet cunt, laping and licking , and sucking that perfect pink jellybean of desire, which sent Linder reeling. She tore at his hair, screaming as she wrapped her thighs around his face. Linder came multiple times, her orgasm like waves making between her thighs even more juicy.

Howard was leaking precome on the bed, and nearly suffocating. He didn't care if he did, it would be a heavenly place to die!

Finally, she relaxed her thighs, and asked for Howard to make her come again. Lifting up his head, his face was glazed with her come, and he leaned over and kissed her. She licked his face and grinned.

"I want your hot come inside of me, I want to feel your orgasm!" Her voice was low and husky, and it reminded him of Lauren Bacall. Taking his turn, he easily slid deep inside Linder, her damp slit all that he believed it would be! He could not resist thrusting quickly, nearly nailing her to his bed.

Again she screamed and cried, and it was met with Howard's moans, as his cock began to swell! quickly, to the surprise of Linder, he penetrated her between her ass cheeks, the feeling like a stab as Linder had never experienced this, nor had any preparation. She cried out as Howard went right back to pumping her hard, his orgasm so close he could taste it.

Linder slapped Howard, and all of a sudden he was rocking his hips and filling her ass with his hot come. When he was done, he slid out, his body in bliss.

She got up, Howard's come running down her leg, and found her clothes. She began to dress.

"What the fuck, Linder? I thought you would enjoy that. I know I do!" Howard confessed.

"No Howard, I did not enjoy that! Why would I when I have a perfectly good cunt to fuck? I was about to get off again, until you poked me!" 

"Look here, you are not leaving, we had fun all night, and I'm sorry you didn't enjoy what just happened! At least have a night cap with me." 

For some reason, Linder agreed, whether it was because he sounded genuine, she wasn't sure, but she stayed. 

"I just want water." Linder replied. Howard agreed, and told her he, he would as well. 

"Just lay back on the bed, and I will get two glasses of water." Howard threw his dressing gown on and went into the kitchen. He got two nice clean glasses and some sparkling water in the fridge. From a cabinet, Howard grabbed a bottle of sedatives and let one dissolve in Linder's glass.

Back in the bedroom, Linder was relaxed on the bed, and Howard handed her the spiked glass of water, while drinking his own. He watched as her eyes drooped, and then closed. Howard then moved her so she was face down, head tilted. Aroused, he lifted her skirt and pulled her knickers down. Once again he began fucking her in long strokes between her ass cheeks. Linder was motionless and would remain so, the whole evening. Howard had her all to himself to fuck her as many times as he wanted. He did, until completely exhausted!


End file.
